


Peri-dots

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Peridot being an absolute dork, Post-Finale, Steven being far away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: No updates, no announcement, nothing. Not even a word. This is torture. This is a nightmare.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Peri-dots

"This must be a joke."

No updates, no announcement, nothing. Not even a word. This is torture. This is a nightmare.

"My stars."

Peridot scratches her head, trying to make sense of this default. Trying not to panic about this lack of news. But this is not good. This is definitely not good.

"I can't take it anymore.  
\- Don't worry, Peridot ! says a voice in her computer. I'm sure we will have an explanation one day."

Steven's absence is already really heavy in Peridot's chest, but now... it's so much worse.

"It's been a month ! she screams.  
\- Maybe something happened ?  
\- Yeah ! Maybe DEATH HAPPENED !  
\- Calm down Peridot...  
\- DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN STEVEN !!!"

Luckily for Peridot, there is a few sites on the internet to watch videos at the same time, so she could see the last episode of Camp Pining Hearts with him while he was away. Because yes, even if Steven Universe is still on the road, he always takes time to be with his friends. Peridot still misses him, though.   
She is also scared that, without the Camp Pining Hearts, he will forget to reach her.   
Funny, right ?

"Maybe all the actors are dead ! Or worse... MAYBE THE SHOW IS CANCELLED !  
\- How could this be worse ? he laughs. We hated the last season anyway.  
\- Yes, exactly ! Imagine if the show ends this way ! Every bad things that happened became canon ! I wrote a fan-fiction after the last episode that explained all the stuff that was going on.  
\- The one with the toxic gas from the lake that gave everyone hallucinations ? Yeah, I read it, it was great !"

It warms Peridot's heart... well at least it could warm Peridot's heart if she had one... physically speaking.

"And what do they say in timblr ? asks Steven.  
\- I don't know, and Steven can see her blushing through the camera. I haven't been in timblr since three weeks when they said that there was a leak of the next episode and I didn't want to be spoiled. But I guess it's irrelevant now.  
\- Yep. Anyway, I have to leave, I'm going to a concert tonight !  
\- Oh. That's cool. Well I'll see you...  
\- I can call you next week if you want ?"

"We don't need an excuse to hang out." Damn, the tables have turned...

"Peridot ?  
\- Hum... Sorry I'm just..."

She is trying to be the Steven Universe she wants to see in the world. The one that helps people, but also the one that isn't overwhelmed by not telling his feelings to people so those people don't worry about him and...

"Isn't that ironic that I can't follow my own advice ? she finally says.  
\- What advice ?  
\- That we're not just friends because of CPH ?  
\- My therapist would say it's because of your anxiety... It's... What did she say... You're like a gigantic apple tree. You learned so much and grew so much apples thanks to your knowledge and your kindness. But anxiety is working like a cloud, hiding the top of the tree, hiding your apple. But it doesn't mean the apple disappeared. So just... don't worry and you will see that in reality you know that we will still be friends after CPH end.  
\- You know most of my apples grew thanks to you, right ?  
\- You helped me to grow some apples too.  
\- Okay that conversation is becoming really strange now, she chuckles. So, next week you said ?  
\- Next week. Maybe we will know then what happened to Paulette and Percy.  
\- Maybe ! See you soon Steven !  
\- Yep ! Love you !  
\- Love you !"

She leaves her computer and goes for a walk to clear her mind. Steven was right, she is anxious.   
Camp Pining Hearts was a big change in her life, one of the main reason she loved to stay on Earth.   
Even though she has found more reasons, to lose this part of her life is hard somehow.   
It's like someone is leaving her. Again.

"Gosh, are we all dealing with abandonment issues now ? thinks the green gem."

She rubs her cheeks and then goes back to her desk. It's a strange desk that Lapis made for her, made of glass and wood. Actually, it's just a huge board put on two aquariums full of water and algae.   
Phosphorescent algae, more specifically.   
Not to brag, but this looks so cool.

She opens her timblr and tries to make some research before she finds out the leak was fake and nobody, even in this site, knows what the heck is going on with the show.   
Wow. Great.  
She sighs and starts to scroll to see fan-arts, pictures, all those things that makes timblr... timblr.

Lapis Lazuli is still in Little Homeworld, working on a new project with Bismuth for some swimming pool with healing powers.   
Also, aqua volley.   
She loves Camp Pining Hearts but... not as mush as Peridot. When she saw the last season extravaganza, she just shrugged her shoulders and stopped watch the show. A very responsible way to react.  
Anyway.

Scrolling. Scrolling. Scrolling scrolling scrolling scrolling.

A drawing of a girl with bunches. A drawing of a boy with a cat costume. A picture of someone cosplayed as a ladybird. A fan-fiction about teenagers who are kids by day, heroes by night. And the strangest, weirdest, bizarrest suits she has ever seen. This must be so predictable, so cringy, so annoying. This is a kid show after all and what the heck what this all about with the suits ??? But a lot of people who watched CPH also watches this show... Peridot can give it a shot. At least see the first episode.

What does she have to lose ?

* * *

"Peridot ? Peridot ?"

Steven is worried. He didn't hear from his best friend since a week and now that he called her like he promised, she didn't answer the first three times he rang. And now her camera isn't working.

"Peridot are you here ?"

And then she appears. And Steven is astounded. She is wearing what seems like a pyjamas but with gloves and shoes, completely red with black dots. Instead of having her glasses, she has a mask with the same pattern as the pyjamas. She also combed her hair with two bunches and has... EARRINGS ?????

"Peridot ? What happened ? Did you poof or something ???  
\- STEVEN. LISTEN TO ME.  
\- Are you okay ?  
\- Yes I am. Now LISTEN. YOU HAVE TO WATCH MIRACULOUS LADYBUG !"

Steven almost bursts out laughing. She has this serious face he loves so much and reassures him.   
Peridot is back. And the new show she found is going to be their new obsession.

"It's that good ?  
\- It's not because it's good. It's actually FRUSTRATING.  
\- Okay, he chuckles.  
\- No but Steven, this show is fascinating in a way even I don't understand. I watched the three seasons already.  
\- In one week ? Wow.  
\- No Steven. In one day."

That's pretty impressive, to be honest.

"You know, every time we were trying to give each character a good love interest ?  
\- Of course I do.  
\- This show... this is WORSE. Or best, it depends how you see it. They have a Love Square. A LOVE SQUARE STEVEN !!!  
\- How is it even possible ?  
\- Basically... she loves him as a teen, he loves her as a hero. They don't know their real identity and GOSH IT'S SO OBVIOUS !!  
\- And what you're wearing is... ?  
\- I'm dressed as Ladybug, the hero identity of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's cute but badass, she reminds me of you sometimes.  
\- Really ? Wow.  
\- There are so many villains, Steven, so many superpowers and costumes, and it's so funny and sometimes sad ?? And there is actually a plot going on ????  
\- I get it I get it, you're into it.  
\- Yeah and... well... Lapis isn't really into animated show so... nobody is watching it in Beach City. Except Onion. But... Hum...  
\- It's Onion, nods Steven."

Since he's gone, Steven didn't take the time to watch movies or TV shows or even to read books. He spends most of his time driving and listening to podcasts (his favourite one being The Adventure Zone) so he has nothing to be excited about. And he read all the books Connie recommended him before leaving...

"You know, I'll have an entire week-end in a hotel doing nothing in a few days. I will watch it.  
\- Really ?  
\- Yeah, I promise. You have good taste so I know I'll have a blast.  
\- Thanks Steven. But you know, you don't have to watch it if you don't like it.  
\- There is romance, action, fun... I'm sure I'm going to like it. Anyway, that's a cool costume. Did you make it yourself ?"

Peridot smiles, happy to see that Steven and her will enjoy a new show, a new way to spend time together, a new something that will light their head in dark moments. She starts to talk how she sewed her costume, how many times she pricked herself with a needle, how she loved when she finished her project and how she continued to make others costumes of villains and other heroes but shhh, spoilers ! Steven listens to her, laughs at her, and they talks and they talks, and Peridot gives him the site address to see the show and he promises again to watch it and Peridot is so happy and she doesn't tell him but yeah maybe, maybe she already did a costume of Ladybug for Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> I'm French.  
> And I just learned that the person who does the French voice of Peridot also does the French voice of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
> So... voilà !


End file.
